


A Love for the Ages

by quassim



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, LOK finale spoilers, Marriage, Oneshot, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassim/pseuds/quassim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami, post finale,  just musings on how life would be</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> sweet sweet yuris.
> 
> lemme know if you think there should be more lemme know, just wrote this at 3am so hopefully its good

There were some who would say it was unnatural, and even go so far as to say it was wrong. But for Korra and Asami those people couldn’t be farther from the truth. Anyone of their friends would go on about how much happier the two were now, in fact when they were together it was rare that a smile wasn’t upon their faces.

People will always be upset with the way things are but neither let it bother them.

For Korra whenever she saw Asami it was as if she were the most beautiful flower in the world. Both her mind and heart never failed to bring a soft look to the avatars face.

To Asami, Korra was like the stars at night, so bright, vibrant, and full if life it took the inventors breath away.   
———————  
Korra would often brush Asami’s hair and when she was done always say,”Asami, you’re so beautiful” it never was sarcastic or rude, but rather a truly genuine appreciation.

Likewise whenever Asami would rub Korra’s back she would tell the avatar as she ran hands over various scares from battles, “You’re so brave you know…. Dont ever change” with a clear reverence and at the same time a sadness that her love needed to fight.  
———  
Almost every night the two fell asleep entwined in each others arms, and everyday they would awaken to each others face. Clear adoration present on both faces.

Every day as they explored the spirit realm was hand in hand. A serenity not known to most seemed to follow the couple.

The two enjoyed the quiet, it gave them time to relax after all that had happened.  
———  
After their time exploring the spirit realm the pair returned to Republic City and continued to take life one day at a time.

Eventually one if the happiest days of their lives came for the couple.

"Do you Asami Sato take Avatar Korra as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And, do you, Avatar Korra, take Asami Sato as your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do."

"Then seal this vow with a kiss"

The two embraced each other and passionately kissed as their friends and family both cheered and cried for joy.

And the rest is history.


End file.
